Shots
by sweetgleek
Summary: got the idea from The Big Bang Theory scene between Penny and Leonard when they get drunk and do body shots.


(got the idea from the body shots scene from Big Bang Theory) (first time writing, sorry if it's no good)

The room was really starting to spin now. I could have been because of the fifth shot of tequila both girls had downed in the past 15 minutes but whatever it was, it sure was exciting.

Rachel and Quinn were having pre-drinks at Rachel's. Puck was having a party and the girls wanted to get a good buzz on before Finn would pick them up later on. Her fathers were out of town for work and Rachel decided to have Quinn over to get ready earlier. They weren't dating or anything. The girls had become close friends over the summer and were hanging out almost every day. Tonight however, the atmosphere had become more personal than any other night. Alcohol, with only them in an empty house, the escalating flirting going on between the two obviously buzzed girls, was sure a new feeling for both Rachel and Quinn. A feeling that seemed all to good to end soon.

Pouring shot number seven, both had far passed the buzz stage and were moving fast towards grade A drunk.

"I have a new idea" Quinn said as she set the bottle back on the table "pass me the salt." Rachel did what she was asked. Passing the shaker to her friend almost instantly.

"Let's make this interesting shall we?" Quinn whispered with a mischievous grin that Rachel was beginning to become far too familiar with.

Quinn seductively licked her hand and rubbed it slowly along the side of her porcelain neck. Rachel watched in awe as the blondes hand ran from the lobe of her ear painfully slow to the arch in her collarbone.

"You're going to lick the salt... off of my neck" she stated confidently, sprinkling the salt shaker towards the moist area, " take the shot... then bite the lime" she finished her sentence with a slight chuckle as she bit her lower lip. Eyeing the brunette whose jaw slightly dropped.

"I.. ugh... I.. didn't get anything after '_lick'_" Rachel stuttered, still eye locked on the salted area of flesh. Quinn giggled once more. "Neck. Shot. Lime. Got it now?" Again, with her devilish smile.

Rachel slowly moved towards Quinn. Feeling the heat radiating off of the taller girls neck, Rachel released a large breath of air she didn't know she was holding. Her warm breath against the blonde's neck made her shiver in anticipation.

Rachel took this as encouragement as she slowly darted her tongue out to caress the skin. Licking in an upward motion, beginning at the collarbone and slowly moving it towards the earlobe. Quinn breathed out her own hidden breath of air. This urged Rachel to continue. Tongue touching skin turned into mouth covering skin. Rachel sucked and licked and moaned into Quinn's smooth salted flesh. Nipping at the bottom of her hear. Quinn released an audible moan of pleasure. Followed by a slurred jumble of words trying to form a proper sentence.

"iuh ... Alright, shot rach..." Quinn managed to choke out. Secretly wanting rachel to remain there.

The diva let out a groan and did the shot quickly. "Ahhhhh! Where's the lime?" Quinn sat there motionless. Staring into the diva's chocolate eyes.

"Quinn? I need the lime!"

Quinn stretched a smile across her face, poking the lime out between her teeth. Rachel forgot how to move. Her eyes locked on the green object between the perfect white teeth. Quinn reached out to grab her arm. Instantly releasing the diva's gaze from her mouth.

Rachel moved hungrily towards the girl. Not even caring about the lime anymore, Rachel darted her tongue inside the blonde's mouth without hesitation, searching for the tiny fruit.

Both moaning in unison, Rachel grabbed the lime with her skilful tongue and spit it out. Returning to the hungry blonde, rewarded with Quinn's tongue battling with the other for dominance. The aggressive lustful kiss turned into hair pulling, groaning and full body contact on the tiny girls livingroom couch.

Quinn moved overtop of the brunette and ground her hips into the girl, earning another loud moan. Doing it a second time, only harder and more aggressive, desperate to hear that sound again. Rachel could feel her pulse pounding throughout her body. She began to move her hand up the blonde's thigh and kneaded her palm into Quinn's ass, rewarded by another rough grind into the girl. Quinn cooed in pleasure as their lips parted, only hovering over one anthers now. Breathing deep warm breaths into each other.

A doorbell stopped the girls dead in their tracks. Both directing their gaze to the front door.

"Girls, it's Finn. You ready to go?"

Still breathing heavily, unable to catch their breaths, the girls split apart and walked towards the front door. Rachel trailing close behind Quinn, unsure of what to do. The blonde opened the door slightly, meeting the gaze of both FInn and Mike.

"You okay Quinn? You look like you have a fever or something." A concerned Mike asked.

"Yah, umm, it came on really fast. I think I'm going to stay here and Rach is going to make sure I'm alright. We might see yahs later on." Quinn muttered out trying to be convincing.

Both boys stood there and stared. "Umm… alright. Hope you're feeling better. Call if you want to join later on,"

Closing the door slowly, the blonde turned to a statued Rachel.

"Rach?" The diva bit her lower lip, trying to fight back a smile as she moved towards the blonde slowly. Moving only inches away from the clearly turned on blonde, a slight whisper made Quinn nearly fall to her knees,

"Guess where the lime is now?"


End file.
